The Trio of Two (The Death of Est)
by NeoFantasy
Summary: After being left behind due to an injury, Palla anxiously awaits the return of her sisters, but what happens when only one of them return? A short one-off/What if scenario. Taking place during Fire Emblem Gaiden/Echoes


**Authors note: Ever since I was first introduced to the White winged sisters and their close bond, the sadistic part of me wanted to know how they would react if one of them didn't return. I struggled for a while coming up with a concept until I found a video on YouTube by Cyclone X (** /tGfm5Cd-k9w) **His custom support inspired me to write this short one-off and if you're interested in this concept I'd highly suggest checking it out.**

 **If you've read my other two stories and are wondering what's happening with them I must apologize. Neither of them are dead, I'm just a very slow writer. In regards specifically to Evangelion I have three concepts for a third chapter in the works, but I'm just not satisfied with them yet.**

Palla had been left behind this battle. Her ankle had been grievously sprained during their last encounter when attempting to avoid an arrow. Unfortunately in her rather sparadic jump to the side she slid off of her Pegasus getting her foot both caught in the reins and landing on it incredibly awkwardly. Though, she was ever thankful she didn't come out of it with further harm.

After hours of silence and being stuck in her tent, there was great commotion outside. Palla had initially grown fearful that the enemy had discovered their camp, however, after hearing a quip from Mae to Beoy, her fears were put to rest.

Grabbing hold of the makeshift crutch Genny had made her, Palla slowly pushed herself out of bed. She winced as even the lightest touch caused her ankle to shoot up in pain. Yet slowly, she made her way outside.

The sun receded behind the mountains and caused a dark shadow to be cast upon the camp. Palla noticed her breath in the wind as she shivered. Was it already that time of the year? She debated going inside to fetch her furs, but decided against it. She would only be out long enough to see her sisters return and didn't want to put her foot through any further harm. Palla stood, leaning just on the outside of her tent as to not put weight on her foot and watched her friends return from what looked like another exhausting battle. Valbar returned steadfast with Leon at his side, no doubt inquiring about his friend's well being. She spotted Saber trying to cover up what looked like a nasty bash to the face. Yuzu seemed particularity downcast, staring at the ground as she walked. Palla greeted each of her friends as they continued to march into camp... However, she noticed an odd trend, none of them would face her. Most would turn away as they walked by, muttering one-off responses when asked about the battle. She did receive a gentle smile from Genny, who briefly stopped in front of her tent for moment without saying anything, before moving on.

Palla felt her insides cramp as she realized she had yet to see Catria or Est. Anxiety quickly took control of her and she began making her way toward the centre of their camp. A fire was already going however, unlike most nights, there were relatively few people around it. Thankfully, she spotted Catria sitting next to Celica and let out a sigh of relief. "You had me so worried Catria!" She said as she approached.

Both Catria and Celica looked up at her.

"Palla..." Catria,turned away from her sister, her voice was weak and soar. It was hard to tell, yet she could have sworn her sister's eyes were bloodshot.

"You were supposed to come and see me after the battle, as was Est."

This time, Celica spoke as Catria stared idly at the fire, almost entranced by it. "Uhm... Palla... Have you spoken to Genny yet?"

"No, she seemed as though she had something to say, but she passed by me."

"Oh dear..." Celica said looking toward the ground briefly, before pushing herself up. "Palla... I need to..."

Catria let out a short cry and covered her ears. "I won't hear it again!"

"Catria? Is something wrong?" Palla made for her sister, before Celica stopped her.

She sighed softly. "Palla, sit down..."

"Celica?" Palla came to a sudden, horrifying realization. "Where's Est?"

"Please Palla J-

"Is she well!?"

Celica's voice broke. "I'm so sorry, Palla..."

An immense Wave of nausea hit Palla and nearly forced her to her feet. What had she meant by ' _sorry'_? Was she suggesting that something had befallen her sister?

"Where..." Her voice was caught by a lump in her throat. "Where's my sister Celica?" In the background, Genny stood behind Catria, comforting her.

Palla could see the pain in Celica's eyes.

"It... Was supposed to be... A simple operation... She was supposed to fly above enemy lines with Catria and disrupt their formation while we moved in... " Celica looked away "I'm not sure how it happened... She was knocked off of her Pegasus and their men were on her before we even knew what had happened..." Celica held her hand to her chest and clenched it tightly. "We... We couldn't even get her body back to give you closure!" She said as tears fell down her face. Droplets splattered against the ground as the whole world became numb and grey.

"Celica..." Palla grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her. "I know you did all you possibly could to save her, you need not blame yourself for this."

Celica froze in Palla's embrace "Palla... they were my tactics... I put Est in harms way del-

"We all volunteered to aid you, if we were not prepared to be put in such situations we wouldn't have joined. You did as any commander would do..."

"I... I'm sorry." Celica wiped her eyes and moved out of the embrace. "I should be comforting you... Not the other way around..." She wiped her eyes once more.

"Don't cry Celica, That's the last thing Est would want, She hates making people sad... Just, keep your head held high"

Palla looked back at Catria, who was in the embrace of Genny. she didn't seem to be fairing very well either. "I think Catria needs you more than I do."

Celica gave Palla a concerned look. "You're in shock."

"I'm fine... Please, do not despair. Tell the same to Catria." Palla took a step back.

"Wait, you're going?"

"I... need a little time to myself." She gave Celica the best smile she could muster and limped away.

"You're... Very strong Palla..." Celica muttered "But I wonder... How deep are your wounds..."

The world faded behind Palla as she made her way to her tent. The pain in her ankle now a distant throb. She felt cold, but not because of the weather. It felt like, part of her had been torn out and recklessly put back inside. She felt anguish, disgust, anger. Was this really how she would go? The three had been through so much together... Through their upbringing, their trails in Arcadia... She could imagine being Est in her final moments, how frightful she must have been. Why did she have to have sprained her ankle, why couldn't it have been her instead of Est to have fallen!?

Palla looked up to the sky as she stood outside her tent. "Lady Naga... Have you forgotten what we've done for you?" The first flakes of Snow solmley fluttered down from the sky, melting against the warm earth.

She stepped into her tent and in the confines of her own space, let her emotions out.

 **End note: I personally don't think this came out as good as it could have, but I'm happy with it all the same. Thank you very much for reading till the end.**


End file.
